Ahri xoxo Ezreal
by Dawnest
Summary: Idk how to explain this... just if you like it post a comment and tell me if i should make more, and or a chapter one -


Ezreal struggled to get free, he was exploring a cave untill Elise came along and trapped him in a reached over to his watch and pushed a button, a hallowgram of Ahri apeared with her arms folded. He had missed the championship game and they ended up losing all thanks to Elise's web.

"Where have you been?"

"you know, just...hanging around thats all."

"erm need any help? isn't that Elise's cave in the backround"

"you KNEW it was her cave?"

"yeah.  
>"great, she came along and traped me in a web, mind helping?"<p>

"ill be there in a jiffy my tails can break through the web, there the only thing that can though, so protect me as god as you can if Elise attacks.

"Gotcha, hurry up though i don't 'apraciate' hights"

Ezreal pressed the button again and looked around, he noticed the sound of crying and looked over. Annie was trapped in the web also.

"Annie?"

Annie looked over and sobbed harder.

"Annie its ok, calm down."

Annie sniffled and looked back at Ezreal.

"i..i thought u came to help..."

"we'll i didn't know this was Elise's cave..But its ok Ahri is coming she says her tails can break the web."

Annie's eyes lit up, happy that her best friend was coming to help her, she knew Ahri would let her down. they heard footstpes behind them, it sounded like a jog. Ezreal turned his head around as far as he could with his wrists tied tightly with silk. It was Ahri walking towards the web.

"Ahri up here."

"lol as funny as this looks, ima let you down."

"let annie down first, she got trapped in here before me."

"O.O annies here?"

Ahri ran over the web annie was stuck in, and used her tails to make annie fall down into her arms. annie hugged her still sobing, Ahri put annie down before walking back to Ezreal who was still propelled in air by the silk. She started to cut away the silk holding his wrist onto the web.

"Wow, she must like you or somthing this is the tightest web i've ever seen her put her time to make."

"Maybe, idk i think i like someone else allready."

"Who is that?"

"its a secrit  
>"Secrits are ment to be broken somtimes expecally to a friend."<p>

"we'll what would the point be of a secrit if it wasn't secret?"

"idk"

they heard footsteps coming towards them into the room, it was Elise the spider queen walking towards Ahri noticing her. Ahri quickly cut Ezreal down, he ran to annie protecting her from Elise. Ahri stood infront of Ezreal making sure that she wouldn't put him in another web.

"Oh sweet Ahri, would you move out of the way?"

"Nah, i enjoy protecting my friends."

"More or like your boyfriend, and that is why i must destroy you."

Ahri's face turned red, she crossed her arms.

"hes NOT my boyfriend Elise"

"Tell that to a judge"

"i just did u big bag of silk"

"thank you for that complament."

"no problem."

"and i have found somthing, you;ll find rather...interesting in my cave."

she took out a legendary sword that was named the Bloodthrister, Ezreal's eyes lit up, this is the reason he was in the cave in the first place. He was looking for the Bloodthrister, not expecting to find Elise holding it. This would help her Auto be boosted by alot.

"Hand that to me." Ezreal blurted annoyed with how she had already found his discovery, that he wanted to find himself.

"Why should i?"

"Becouse its what i was looking for, and its no use to you in battle."

"we'll if its use to u, i won't let you have it, and i have found out of ultimate, might as we'll use it at you."

Elise jumped into the air out of sight before a black figure flew back down in her place, it was a black widoe spider, it smiled, Elise had turned INTO a spider, wonderful right? Ahri stared attack Elise but she kept dodging and dodging. Ahri turned while she was busy commanding other spiders. Ahri grabed Ezreal's hand and Annie jumped on Ahri's back, Ahri run pulling Ezreal along with her.

Elise haddn't noticed they left untill it was to late, she swore, before going out of sight. They ran out of the cave and Ahri handed somthing to Ezreal, it was the Bloodthrister.

"Thanks for the help back there Ahri"

"Np."

"and tahnks for the Bloodthrister how you get it?"

"she droped it when she used her ultimate."

"ha ha stupid elise"

"ikr

Annie clung onto Ahri's back hard, Ahri set her down but she instantly clung onto her hugging her, saying 'Thank you' over and over again. Ahri hugged her back, as Ezreal sat there feeling aqward. It was suprising to him that she actualy cared about kids? More or likly it would be a better theary if she was Jinx insted. even then it would make more sence.

"You like kids, ahri?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"just that you don't seem like a kid person."

"we'll thats something you don't know about me then."

Ezreal laughed, and so did Annie. Ahri sat annie on her shoulder.

"Hold on annie ^_^"

"Ok, but do u know where my bear Tibbers is?"

"No sweety but we'll find him"

"Ok Ahri, your nice."

"thanks"

"no problem, its true you see."

Ahri started walking and Ezreal followed asking her questions about what happened in the game.

"what happened in the game? who fed? who got fed?"

"Fine just listen up, ill tell you the WHOLE story."

**Welcome to Summonors Rift**

Ahri looked around trying to figure out where Ezreal was, she hadn't seen him for days, and TODAY was the championship. He HAD to be here, without him she can't 1v2 bot lane.

Annie: Wheres Ezreal?

Jayce: Idk who does?

Darius: We can't play without him

Ahri: We'll we still have to try.

Elise: Is your Ezreal happen to be there, i think hes hanging around somewhere, Good luck, your going to need it.

Ahri walked towards bot lane without Ezreal this is going to be a masacare, the enemy team had Elise and LeBlanc, bot lane. Who knows what could happen with these 2 trouble makers, Ahri walked towards her blue, requesting a leash, when sh got jumped by the whole enemy team.

Annie: Crap make them BURRNNN! i mean PAYYY.

Jayce: Guys heal Ahri maybe we can save her if shes not dead.

Darius: i got this! i got a health potion right here.

Darius gently put the contents from in the hp pot into Ahris mouth, she weakly got up,she put her hand on Jayce's sholder needing support to get back to the base, Jayce walked with her, supporting her weight so she could heal.

"gl..thanks Aycc."

"Its not Ayce its Jayce, Ahri"

"Whatever Ayce, im to weak to pronouse words."

"i can see that.."

Jayce led her all the back to the base where she healed up and thanked Jayce and her team once more before going to help 2v1 mid lane for the kill.

**15 MINETS LATER**

**DEFEAT.**

Ahri's team lost to them, there Riven got fed off of Ganking Ahri's team 1 by 1. The teams all teleported back to the League, some of the enemys asked if we wanted them to report Ezreal, some of the team agreed, but Ahri told them all no.

Ezreal slumped down leaning on a tree, with his face in his hands.

AHri walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, Ezreals face went bright red.

"Ez, its ok you know, it was Elise's fault we loast, she cheated."

"yeah..thanks Ahri"

"Np i enjoy helping a friend, and fighting Elise"

"Hah, real funny"

"im serious, i enjoy beating her up."

"oh"

They both broke in laughter as they walked back towards the League, Ezreal wanted to chalenge them to a rematch that now hes back, it would be fair. the enemy team agreed and handed back in the Championship trohpy, Ezreal aplijized to his team and told them about Elise. They apolijized back for almost reporting him.

"Yeah sorry Ez, just we thought u ment to miss it."

"i wouldn't miss it if i had a say so of it"

"yeah same."

"i arranged a rematch for the trophy tomarrow, tell our teammates if u see them."

"kk Ez"

**TOMARROW...**

the feild lit up with the gemstones that shined in the sunlight, Ahri looked over at Ez, after buying her idems, they both headed Bot lane. They both hoped that Elise wouldn't be there. But there luck ran out when she was.

"Shes in the bush" Ahri wispered.

"i see that, ward the bush Ahri"

Ahri put a ward in the bush and saw Elise in the bush, but she wasn't alone, Darven was there too, when he noticed the ward he grabs elise's arm and pulled her away from them. Ahri shot her orb at Elise and she instantly fell downwards, and dissapeared in a small flash.

**First Blood.**

Ezreal ran after Darius, and ahri followed, they turned around when he went in turrets range.

Minnions have spawned.

Ahri farmed minnions, while Ezreal camped in the bush watching Ahri, ready if anyone trys to gank her. He felt calm in a way, being around Ahri put him in a happy place. He did have a crush on the 9 tailed fox, but she was diffrent, she probally dosn't feel the same as Ezreal feels about her.

All the sudden Shaco apeared and started attack Ahri, he got her down to low, she fell to her knees, and shaco smiled and laughed raising his knife into the air about to finsih her off. Ezreal dived out of the bush, shoot ezreal with his bolts, he dissapeared but wasn't die. Ahri flung her orb where she thbought he would be, and shacos body fell tot eh ground reappearing,he had his knifes in himself, and pulled them out and instantly dissapear, dead.

Ezreal walked over to Ahri which was healing herself, he reached his hand out and she took his hand, he pulled her up, smiling still. But was soon interupted by bitzcrank's grab grabing her and pulling her into the bush farther away from them, Ezreal charged towards the bush and found nothing. Ahri was swore running around to each bush looking for her. he went to mid lane and pushed hard destroying every tower in his path, he was full of anger, empowering him.

he destroyed the nexus and a voice echoded off the walls.

**VICTORY.**

The whole teams met and shaked hands, Ezreal ran up to blitzcrank and Lebalnc, she stared at Leblanc in the eye.

"WHERES AHRI?"

"?"

"Were is she!?"

he grabbed her by her neck choking her, she tugged on his hands trying to get free. she choked out a few words.

"I...don't...know...what..your...talking about!"

Ezreal droped her and she fell on th ground, gasping for air, he walked over to blitzcrank.

"tell me where she is NOW!"

the whole enemy team smiled and teleported away in a flash, leaving Ezreal there with his team. they all crowed him asking where Ahri was, he leaned on the wall trying to think what happened. They had another game tomarrow, did the enemy team take her so they would lose? If so, he'll find her.

Suddenly Ezreal's watch beeped and a hologram appeared, it was Elise.

"Oh hello Ezreal."

"Where is Ahri!?"

"Ok then, cutting to the chase. Ahri's fine for now, i want to make a deal with you. We'll spare Ahri's life if u quit the League."

"where is she!?"

"if u don't want to make th deal, you got..30 minets to find her, if u know her that we'll shes at her favorite place."

"Eli-"

The hallowgram dissapeared leaving Ezreal in the forest, with his teamates huddled around him.

"Don't worry Ez, we'll find her"

"Thanks you guys, this means alot."

"wheres her favorite place?"

"she likes water dosnt she?" Annie blured out.

"She does?"

"yes,maybe the lake?"

"thats a 20 minet walk."

"we'll its worth a shot."

"ok then..c'mon guys"

They walked to the lake and heard a giant splash on the other side. Ezreal ran to the other side, and saw a bolder, down at the bottom of the lake, Ahri was there, chained to the bolder, she sturggled to get free. There was a bubble around the bolder giving her air, it shrank slowly as she breathed in the air. it seemed to only last for abot another 5 minets efore she'll drown. they had to act fast.

Ezreal pointed down at Ahri.

"Shes down there, Annie come please, you need to melt the locks."

"anything for Ahri, shes like my tibbers."

a giant spash went through the water as a giant bear jumped in swiming down to Ahri. it was Tibbers, she loked at him and yeled over to him, still struggling with the chains. Ezreal jumped into the water swiming down to Ahri, Ahri noticed him and noticed the bubble how small it was. Ezreal came into the bubble and started shooting the locks kepting the chains on

her, as tibbers riped up the locks also.

"Ezreal, you gotta so, this bubble is going to get smaller, if someones going to die it should be me only."

"Im NOT leaving you, not this time"

"when she got free the bubble wasn't there anymore, Ezreal had lost his breath and was unconious floating besides her, she swam over to ezreal using her tails as jets, she grabs ezreal and swam up, flying out of the water and into Jayce.

She put ezreal down and pushed on his stomach, he wasn't breathing.

"Ezreal please! BREATH, we did it please!"

Ezreal started coughing out water, and Ahri hugged him. He sat ther ein a moment in suprise but hugged her back. She was crying, Ezreal hugged her calming her down. Jayce pushed there team away giving them time alone.

"I...I thoguht u where dead."

"like i said i won't leave you"

"Thank you ezreal, oh wait i forgot.."

she pulled out a peice of paper, which was magicly not soaked, she handed it to him and it read.

Health Pots are Red

Mana Pots are Blue

I'll come Bot lane

If i get to support you.

Ezreal smiled, and wrote somthing on the back of the note, he showed it to Ahri, Ezreal's face was bright red. the note read, 'Ahri, I Like you..'

Ahri's face turned bright red as he kissed Ahri's soggy lips, she didn't pull away, They both had somthing for eachother, somthing that they won't ever break or take out of there lives, they both Loved one eachother.


End file.
